Scar
Taka, known by many as Scar, is the main villain of The Lion King. He was the son of Ahadi who was at one time king of the Pride Lands, and brother of Mufasa who would also become king of the Pride lands. Scar was also the uncle of Simba. He was voiced by Jeremy Irons and animated by Andreas Deja. Role in Lion King novel series Scar was once named Taka, he had became upset when he learned that his brother Mufasa was chosen to be king over himself. He wanders off to talk to three hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, who tell him that if Mufasa is made to look like a failure, then he will look kingly in comparison and soon take the throne. This leads to Taka tricking his brother into going down to the waterhole, where a Cape buffalo called Boma is refusing to share the water with the rest of The Pride Lands which, at the time, is having a terrible drought. While there Mufasa starts to try to reason with Boma, and Taka roars and tells Boma that he must move by order of the Lion King, or fight Mufasa, Boma then charges out of the water at Mufasa. Mufasa escapes with the aid of a Mandrill called Rafiki, and Boma goes after Taka instead. Mufasa runs back and finds Taka being attacked by Boma's herd. A large buffalo slashes Taka with his horns, causing him to be knocked unconscious. Mufasa leaps in to save his brother and the buffaloes prepare to attack again. Before they can do so, King Ahadi father of Taka and Mufasa appears with a large herd of animals that surrounds the Buffaloes. It was during this attack that Taka got a scar on his eye, and re-named himself Scar. Role in the Lion King Scar eventually became jealous of his nephew Simba's position as the next king of the Pride Lands, and stated plotting to kill both his brother and nephew in order to take the throne himself. He started to recruit hyenas including Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, to build an army. He used bribes of food to get them on his side. The first attempt the hyenas made was to kill Simba when the young cub entered their territory, but Mufasa foiled that plan. Scar lined up his ranks of troops promising that under his rule, they would never go hungry again. With their help, he triggered a wildebeest stampede meant to kill both Simba and Mufasa. Instead, Mufasa saved his son and ended up clinging to a cliff. He then spots Scar and pleads with Scar to help him. However, Scar pierces Mufasa's paws with his claws, and flung his brother off the cliff to his death with the mocking words "Long Live The King". Scar finds that Simba is still alive, and convinces him that it is his fault Mufasa is dead. He told the cub to "run away, and never return." Scar went on to take the throne and sent Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to finish Simba off. This was a task they failed, allowing the cub to flee into the desert to apparent certain death. Under Scar's rule, the Pride Lands became a dry place and the animals left leading to food becoming scarce. Simba returned years later, to Scar's surpise (Who belived Simba was dead) and Scar was forced to reveal the truth that he himself had killed Mufasa. This lead to a battle that ended with a fight between Scar and Simba. Scar tried to blame the hyenas, not knowing that Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had followed him and heard Scar blame them. Scar (who was offered the chance to leave the Pride Lands) was thrown from Pride Rock. The hyenas, wishing to get revenge on Scar for betraying them, surrounded him and ate him. Scar also appeared briefly in a dream in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride where Jim Cummings voiced him. Scar is also featured in the game Kingdom Hearts 2 voiced by James Horan. Category:Lion King characters Category:Villains